The Unknown Twin
by PezzaPlatypus
Summary: A new demigod comes to camp but there is something off she isn't really a demigod she's different. living in two worlds you could say. Includes the seven and the mortal instruments crew.


**So this is my first story, I'm kind of doing it for brain exercise, weird I know. Please Review. This first chapter is sort of confusing but yeah. Have fun hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters**.

I stood facing Camp half-blood gazing across the many trees that hid the rest of the camp from view. You see, I kind of have a weird past and no one here knows me except, Percy, Annabeth & Chiron. My eyes travelled quickly across the land, looking for movement. Finding none, I started walking slowly towards the only house in view, the Big House. About as soon as I pasted Thalia's tree a loud noise pierced the air. The conch horn. I totally forgot about that. Damn. A large amount of campers appeared at the edge of the forest, they surged towards me, they must've thought I was a monster, or worse, a god or goddess.

I walked closer towards them shortening the distance between us, my legs stiff and unyielding. I stared at every different face making shore to remember them. Children of different ages surged towards me, the youngest, maybe 8 years old, the oldest 20. They spread around me creating a tight circle which would make shore I couldn't escape, which I could, but they didn't know that. The leader, a tall blond walked forward out of the circle his bronze sword pointing at me his features annoyed, as if I had interrupted something important.

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing here?" he stared quizzically at me.

"The question is, who are you?" I avoided his question not telling him anything personal.

"I asked you first."

"Don't be a child."

"I'm 19, you're the child." He remarks with a sour look on his face.

I chuckle to myself "so am I."

He scoffs, giving me a little time to look at him. He's my height muscular and I find myself believing he isn't normally rude or mean. I turn my back on him, not a wise move if you don't have a weapon but, I did. "Now I need to find someone, so I guess I'll see you around" I turned my head staring him in the eye and gave him a wink, fazing him. I went to break the circle hoping to get out. The campers raised their swords silently warning me to back down.

I huffed annoyed at them, well they didn't trust me, yet. I turned in a circle meeting everyone's eyes.

"I'm not your enemy" I hope I sounded convincing.

"Prove it"

"How?"

"I don't know"

"Well aren't you smart" I glared daggers at him.

"Yes very" he smirked at me.

Ahhh he's annoying. I turned around to the big house, hearing someone approach. Percy walked towards the group uncertain on why it was there. Although he had heard the conch horn, it was that loud. I stared at him noticing how similar we looked. He walked between to campers making a gap in them. He glanced at Blondie having a silent conversation with him. I didn't want to interrupt their 'bro' talk but it wasn't important. "Oi –" I whistled at him "– Kelpy" he obviously remembered our nicknames for each other because he turned around startled. "Lunatic" he stuttered out obviously not believing his eyes. At first I had hated the nickname, but I came to accept it, and don't be fooled, if anyone else but Percy called me that, they were dead.

I waved at him. "Hey" always the best way to start. He rushed forward enveloping me in a hug. My arms stretched around his waist hugging him back. Over Percy's shoulder Blondie stared at me nonchalantly. He coughed, "Percy, did you forget you have a girlfriend?"

Percy let go of me, and turned to face him. "Are you jealous, **Will?**" Well that's his name.

"No. Just making sure." Will paused obviously wondering what to ask next. His eyes met mine. "Again, I ask. Who. Are. **You**?" he stared at me miffed as to why Percy would've hugged me. "Well" I look at Percy for permission, he nods. "My name, is Luna Jackson, and I am Percy's twin sister." Everyone gasps except Percy and I. There is a lot of 'what's' and 'how's,' but Percy tells everyone it will be explained at dinner. He makes shooing motions with his hands, glaring at Will when he hesitates to leave. "We have to talk to Chiron" Percy whispers in my ear before dragging me towards the big house.

As soon as I step onto the porch Chiron opens the door gesturing us inside. I walk in wondering what his view is on my sudden appearance, though I sent him a message two days ago. Percy sits on the lounge next to Chiron while I remain standing. Sitting in gear is very uncomfortable, the leather squeezes the metal plates into your chest making it hard to breath and the tight clothing gives you mega wedgies. Trust me you do not want to experience one. I glanced at Chiron wondering when he would start talking. Finally he looked up meeting my eyes. "Were you attacked on the way?"

"Once but it wasn't bad at all."

Percy looked at me questioningly, "by what?"

"A humongous sea serpent" his mouth falls open. "Relax I killed it easy, although it did get me." I showed him my arm where there was a large cut that ran from my shoulder to the middle of my elbow, I could've healed it but I didn't bother. Percy looked at it going pale. "Luna you should heal that." I stared at him taken aback. "There is no reason to heal it and expel energy, anyway when I tell the campers who I am, I want to be able to show them how I can heal." He stares at me slowly nodding.

Chiron stares at me "go look around, teach yourself where everything is" I start to protest, "Luna I need to talk to Percy." I let out a low humph walking out the door. I decided to visit the training room first. I walk around staring at various buildings, they all stick out, but the one I wanted to see was large tall and would stick out anywhere.

I entered through the door silently and stuck in the shadows. I made shore no one saw me. I went and sat against the wall waiting for the right time to announce my presence. There were about 12 boys training with swords the one teaching: The one and only Blondie. All of them looked the same obviously from the same cabin I'd have to find out. After Will showed them how to execute a series of hard cuts and parries, he stepped back watching closely and stood analysing their technique.

I stood up making shore all of the campers were occupied. I walked forward and tapped Will on the shoulder. Most people would get scared and jump away, but a trained fighter wouldn't. Will grabbed my hand and went to put me in an arm lock, I made sure the lock was comfortable and wasn't going to pop my shoulder out. I turned my neck around, "was that necessary?"

He stared at me wondering how in hades he had me in an arm lock. "You overreacted," I stated pulling out of the lock. I let go of his wrist staring at the campers who had stopped what they were doing to stare at Will and I. They all seemed to be the ones who confronted me out the front of camp. "Hey I remember you guys, where did we meet?" I stared at them mock concentrating making a big show of it. "Ah I remember." Will finally got over the shock I was here and stuck his hand out "Will" I returned the shake "Pe – Luna" I had nearly said my nickname from my old home, Perry-Platypus. The people who had once called me that now had no memory of me. My best friends, my 'family', my stomach twisted and I felt a little queasy.

Everyone stared at me, Will especially "are you okay?" he tipped his head in concern. "Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Ok, this is" Will starts to introduce all of the cabin who were apparently all children of Apollo. One girl he introduced was named Mila, I wondered where she came from. Will starts to talk about what sword skills that I would have to learn and who would teach me. I put my hand up stopping him while he was talking, "I'm already a trained fighter, I also train every day, but, I don't train with people I don't know." I explained trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Who trains you?"

"Trained, he does not train me anymore"

"A 'he' huh, he goes by the name of?"

I stared at him quizzically, "MR Nosy, you kind of remind me of him."

He let out a laugh "yeah, yeah funny" he paused staring at me, he turned around facing the other camper "guys keep training." I wondered what he wanted to talk about. He starts to walk towards the far end of the training mat gesturing me to follow him. I quickly catch up standing there waiting for him to start the conversation. "When do you train? I'd like to see how good you are." I scoff knowing he wouldn't like the answer, "I train at 3:00 in the morning with Percy –" I shrug "– yeah you don't want to train with me, because I'm a restless person." He stares at me in disbelief. "How and why do you train at 3:00?"

"Habit" I suggest "jet lag, except I always train at three so that wont work." I start wondering if I should tell him the truth, I suck in a large amount of air. "Really, the reason I train so early is so no one else sees me. And I don't need to sleep, you could say is because my nightmares are in real life, but my body doesn't need sleep." He stares at me deciphering what I just said, "wow that's so cool." Obviously he was going to say that, he doesn't know how boring it gets and what I do while everyone else is sleeping, but my ability to not need sleep has become useful when at war.

I turn around sensing something wrong, just in time to see a camper fall to the ground wounded. Will quickly walks over about to heal him, I race after him. He runs over and starts healing him I wonder who hurt him.

I turned away "I'll see you at dinner and maybe then you'll find out why I'm not just a child of Poseidon." I said staring at Blondie.

"Bye" he says.

I slowly walked away going to start the tour again.


End file.
